


What to Live For

by ardentaislinn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation from their last scene together in 3x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Live For

Regina was staring out at the night sky, making elaborate plans for the destruction of her newly discovered sister, when the bandit found her. She should have known he wasn’t going to leave it alone. She had seen the disappointment in his eyes when she had explained what had happened in the courtyard. Regina hadn’t let it bother her at the time. She couldn’t. 

But now he was back. And by the determined set of his shoulders, he clearly had something to say.

“Well?” she snapped.

He frowned. “Majesty, you know when I was talking about second chances, I wasn’t talking about vengeance. There are far better things to live for in this life.” So he was getting straight to the point. She liked that in a man.

Regina raised a single brow in disdain. “And what, pray tell, should I be living for?”

“Happiness. Friendship. Love,” he said, as if it were obvious. As if there were a thousand things worth living for.

She burst out laughing. “Surely you are not that ignorant. You know firsthand who I am. What I have done. Do you honestly think that things like friendship and love are on the table for me?” she sneered.

“I also know firsthand that you are not just the Evil Queen.” He took a few steps towards her. Trying to impress his sincerity on her, she supposed.

Regina rolled her eyes, but held her ground. “There is not a soul on this earth that could look past my history and love me. Except my son.”

Tears, unbidden, sprang to her eyes. She turned away so the outlaw couldn’t see and tried to blink them quickly away. 

When she eventually glanced back at him, his gaze had softened. The bandit was too perceptive by half.

“I am a villain,” she told him with conviction. “And villains don’t get happy endings. At least this time the person I am out to destroy is also the enemy of my strange extended family. So why do you even care?”

Robin startled. “I don’t…I don’t know. But I do,” he told her. Regina rather suspected that he was telling the truth.

Regina felt her heart warm slightly. “So, what, are you looking to set me up with a friend of yours, or something?” she joked.

Something fierce sprang to his eyes, but was gone just as quickly, and she couldn’t tell which emotion it had been. And then his easy smile was lighting up his face and she forgot all about it. 

“Not a chance,” he told her, leaning close. “Not one of my friends could handle you.”


End file.
